


Как любой другой день

by Ezra_Barnett



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock's pink frilly apron, Domestic Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Napping, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Barnett/pseuds/Ezra_Barnett
Summary: Он ненавидел Джека.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744939
Kudos: 10





	Как любой другой день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Any Other Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251751) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



> Toman — You Know  
> Slence — Awakening  
> Rhye — Beautiful

Он ненавидит Джека.

Брок должен любить воскресенья, но он перестал любить их с тех пор, как встретил Джека и попросил его переехать. Теперь, вместо того чтобы спать в гнезде из одеял до двух часов дня, он просыпается оттого, что Джек встает рано и готовит завтрак для них обоих.

Рамлоу всегда пытается снова заснуть после того, как проклял своего бойфренда и зарылся поглубже в мягкое гнездо, но никогда не может этого сделать, особенно балансируя между сном и его отсутствием. Он упрямо остается между одеялами, перекатываясь на теплое место рядом и вдыхая знакомый запах, оставшийся там.

Однокомнатная квартира, отремонтированная и чистая. Он хотел бы особенно указать на это, потому что Джек всегда совал свой нос в старую берлогу. Брок почти не жил там, он и не возражал против этого, но пытаясь привести Роллинза домой, когда на улице был день, действительно поставил точку отсчета до взрыва между ними. Это заняло несколько дней, но в конце концов он перестал быть упрямым ослом и знал, что парень был озабочен только тем, чтобы поднять свою домашнюю обстановку до удовлетворительной.

С другой стороны, новая планировка давала ему полный обзор с кровати. Джек в розовом фартуке с оборками, который Джонсон подарил Броку на Рождество в качестве подарка для кляпа. Он был завязан сзади аккуратным бантиком вокруг талии и больше ничего, задница на виду, а волосы немного растрепаны. Особенно ему нравились синяки и глубокие красные царапины на спине, и он улыбнулся про себя, чувствуя, как снова погружается в дремоту.

Только когда Брок слышит шипение бекона, он начинает шевелиться понемногу. Он ворчит себе под нос, когда запах проникает сквозь защиту из его одеял и заставляет его вдыхать идеальный запах; а затем, конечно, его желудок предсказуемо подает знаки, что он тоже проснулся.

Он ненавидел Джека.

В конце концов Рамлоу встает, и Джек протягивает ему тарелку, пока тот сидит на диване, потому что прямо сейчас, черт возьми, он хочет все еще быть в одеялах, пока ест и немного обижается. Роллинз целует его в лоб, и Брок не может удержаться, чтобы не ударить его головой в лицо, но либо этот ублюдок слишком быстр, либо он еще не совсем проснулся. Джек листает на телевизоре каналы и в конце концов останавливается на чем-то под названием Музейные секреты; если бы в его руке не было тарелки с едой, он бы ударил Джека в грудь за то, что он выбрал что-то, что парень знал — он не будет смотреть.

Он такой же придурок, правда.

Когда с завтраком покончено, Джек забирает у тарелку, а Брок устраивается поудобнее и смотрит на какую-то обнаженную женщину на картине, которую они обсуждают. У Рамлоу полный желудок, он снова засыпает. Слышно включенную на кухне воду — Джек начал мыть посуду. Брок приходит в себя только тогда, когда чувствует прогибающийся по тяжестью диван, Джек вернулся и уткнулся носом в какую-то книгу, которую читал весь вчерашний день. Брок приподнимается, чтобы положить ноги на колени своего парня. Роллинз не поднимает глаз, но вскидывает свободную руку с бедра, и когда она возвращается снова, Брок с удовольствием чувствует массирующие его лодыжки пальцы. После снова погружается в сон.

Он просыпается оттого, что мягкие подушечки пальцев скользят по голой ступне. Джек все еще погружен в свою книгу. На заднем плане идет какой-то фильм на итальянском языке, и Брок смотрит его затуманенными глазами, в основном следуя за ним по звуку, прежде чем снова задремать, и только поздно вечером он понимает, что субтитров не было, а Джек еще ни черта не знает по-итальянски.

Когда Рамлоу, наконец, закончил дремать, он неуклюже подтягивается и сбрасывает одеяла. Джек секунду наблюдает за ним, а потом возвращается к книге и чашке кофе, которую Брок крадет, прежде чем Роллинз успевает сделать еще один глоток. Он устраивается посмотреть какой-то дрянной фильм о жутком соседе, преследующем переехавшую в новый дом семью; у него слабость к подобным дерьмовым фильмам класса А, а Джек просто игнорирует их.

В конце концов ему это надоедает — сюжетные ходы перевешивают любой вид профессионального кинематографа. И он снова смотрит на Джека и его книгу. Брок подползает на коленях, потому что если его разбудили так рано утром, так как его парень не может спать, как нормальный гребаный человек, то этот парень должен участвовать в чем-то, что любит Брок по воскресеньям.

Роллинз только и делает, что смотрит на него поверх книги, а Брок уже выхватывает ту у него из рук и бросает через плечо. Он слышит, как что-то разбивается, и ему действительно все равно, его больше интересует высокий и красивый парень, поднимающий вопросительно бровь, пока руки Брока обнимают шею Джека. Он одаривает его невинной улыбкой, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать глубокий шрам. Мягкие губы прижимаются к грубой щетине, и это все, что ему нужно сделать, прежде чем почувствовать руки, бегущие вверх по его бедрам и хватающие его за задницу. Рамлоу мягко попадает носом в скулу Роллинза, и Джек поворачивается, чтобы поймать его губы. Парень работает на отлично, будто читая его мысли. Внезапно становится слишком жарко в футболке, в которой Брок спал, и Джек помогать ему снять ее.

Он наслаждается тем, как сильно любит свое новое место, когда кровать находится всего в нескольких шагах от него, и его тело падает на смятые простыни с очень сексуальным мужчиной, взбирающимся на него, как будто он хочет съесть его живьем.

Брок обожает воскресенья.

И Джека он тоже обожает.


End file.
